


热夏

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: *潜水教练居x游客北*专业知识基本靠编





	1. Chapter 1

一下飞机，沙岛的热浪扑在脸上，冲淡了些许失恋的感伤。  
白宇拖着箱子出了关，戳开sim卡槽换上本地卡。屏蔽掉所有消息的感觉还不错，他打开airbnb确认了一下地址，打了个电话过去说自己差不多半小时后到。  
沙岛不算大，也不是什么热门的旅游景点。白宇选择了步行的方式，街上的每个人都是标准的热带打扮，大短裤拖鞋，说着他听不懂的语言。白宇走在其中，既有种面对陌生的胆怯，又感到逃离常规的自在。  
投宿的这家位于小街的最北，是一栋两层的小楼。接到白宇的白人小伙Hans热情过了头，操着口音浓重的英语和他叨叨了不少。白宇费劲地做着听力题，身后脚步声趿拉趿拉响，他转过头去，只看见一个黑发男人单肩上甩着个袋子的背影。  
“噢，那是龙，我们这里的潜水教练。玩潜水吗小美人？给你最棒的折扣啦！”  
白宇被他一句小美人喊得虎躯一震，意大利男人原来是无差别撩，无论是不是妹都有可能成为被撩的对象。  
沙岛本身没什么吸引游客的著名景点，唯一值得一提的也就是岛周围的超赞水域了，一向是潜水爱好者的好去处。  
岛屿东部的沙滩沙质白而细腻，在脚趾缝里滚动的触感相当解压。这一带很多人玩浮潜，白宇在很多的白人教练里找到一个东亚面孔，不得不说他的皮肤很白，快要和白人差不多了。  
那个龙带着两个小孩儿，拉着其中一个的手玩漂浮，另外一个在周围戏水。看上去像是孩子父母的一对男女在沙滩上做日光浴，画面生动而美好。  
白宇的目光透过太阳镜有一搭没一搭地扫向那里。  
他突然有点想学潜水了。

朱一龙其实不怎么喜欢带浮潜，因为总有很多不会游泳的来报名。不会水的进到水里，脚一旦踩不到底就慌得一比，乱扑腾算好的，还有掐人抓人的。  
好不容易送走了两个小孩儿，他在水底潜了一会儿，将近十分钟，浮上水面时那个看了他一整天的小可爱已经急得快报警了，手指着他下潜的水域费劲吧啦地和另外一名教练用英语解释着什么。  
“龙！这位甜心在担心你上不来了！”  
朱一龙浑身挂着海水，湿哒哒地经过瞠目结舌的白宇面前，忍不住低头笑了一下。  
很快朱一龙就觉得自己够无聊的，这种行为，跟孔雀开屏又有什么差别。  
白宇愣愣的，那个笑容让他的心脏好似被用力撞了一下，在胸腔里乱蹦乱跳。他甚至荒唐地觉得这是一档什么明星真人秀，而他自己刚刚负责扮演了一个称职的傻瓜。  
好烦的意大利男人。  
好帅的龙。

街灯亮起时白宇回到了民宿，白天的插曲本来已经被他抛诸脑后，在一楼遇到朱一龙时，又全数回到他的脑子里。  
白宇有些尴尬，索性拉下脸皮直接上前打招呼。出乎意料的是，对方不像他想象中高冷，挺温和的，而且会说中文。  
“龙哥，你好厉害啊！”  
不知道是因为用的母语，还是说的人的缘故，朱一龙听在耳朵里分外受用，都不觉得是恭维了。  
他低着头在编织一种藤条，白宇主动帮他分拣地上散乱的藤蔓，他没有拒绝。  
晚时的风拂过宽大T恤下的身体，稍微疏解了些许燥热。  
“度假？”朱一龙状似无意地问起。白宇被他唤回神思，叭叭地把行程都说了。只是本来打算待半个月的计划，被他生生拉长了一倍。你要问白宇为什么会这么说，他自己也不知道，只是看着朱一龙仿佛自带美颜的侧脸，他的嘴巴就失控了。  
“哥你教我潜水吧。”  
朱一龙掀起眼皮看了他一眼。白宇怀疑自己的心思过于明目张胆，已经被看穿，赶紧又补救一句：“我会付学费的。”  
可以不要学费，要别的。朱一龙在心里说。  
“西岸人多，明天带你去个人少的地方潜。”  
人少好啊，求之不得。白宇已经无法再待下去，他觉得太热了。  
返回到房间里的白宇把自己砸进床铺，手机适时响了一声，翻过来一看，是刚加上好友的朱一龙发来的信息。  
——你的三围多少  
白宇差点扔下手机直接过去敲门，想了想还是先把持住，别太浪了。  
——？？？  
——帮你挑湿衣  
白宇飞到一半的心又落了回去，敲好了数据发过去。他不知道的是，另一间房间里，朱一龙已经对着屏幕上的一串数字脑补出了他裸体的样子。  
夏夜燥热，平白无故扰人清梦。

树叶子的光影在脸上晃来晃去，风吹在身上十分舒适。  
这地方确实人不多，有几个教练模样的人在，他们和朱一龙互相打招呼，看起来都认识。  
白宇看着他们清一色长长的脚蹼，觉得很有意思。来路上朱一龙问他打算学水肺还是自由，白宇毫不犹豫地选了自由。  
听他这么说朱一龙并不太意外的样子，“不怕水吧？”  
白宇已经听过他讲的带过的坑货，下水以后乱抓乱挠的事迹，笑道：“不怕，我相信你。”  
朱一龙又看了他一眼。白宇的头发被阳光照得长了一层绒绒的金边，让他看起来像只闪闪发光的金毛幼犬，温柔可爱。  
几乎一整天的时间白宇都在学习如何掌握呼吸，第一次适应下水他们没有潜入很深，白宇本以为一分多钟就是他的极限，浮上水面之后看看表，居然在水下待了有三分半钟。  
白宇仰着脑袋有一点小得意，眼睛亮亮的，挂在发梢的水珠折射出耀眼的光。  
真是个发光体，朱一龙在心中赞叹，第一次感觉当教练有这么快乐。

不断下潜的过程中，人会感受到与地面完全不同的光感、水压和过分的安静，每一项都足以让新手感到不安。  
水里看世界，光怪陆离，什么都被扭曲了，又好像这才是世界本来的样子。  
白宇感到有些迷失，五感通通失准，他想自己这样子像个一无所知的婴儿，又像一无所有的老人。如果放任，他可能会无休止地继续坠落，直到成为辽阔海洋里一个渺小的浮游生物。  
有人握住了他的手。  
感觉到手上传来的力度，白宇仿佛从梦中惊醒一般。他看不清面镜底下朱一龙的表情，但是却分明看清了他的眼睛。沉稳，平静，就像承托着他的海一样。  
白宇像瞬间有了主心骨，定心了。在这飘飘忽忽不上也不下的光景里，白宇知道，这个人是他唯一可以依赖的。  
他们没有再下潜了，只是单纯悬浮在水中。朱一龙两只手都牵着他，单靠脚蹼划水。手也能传递情绪，白宇在他的安抚下平静下来，想起之前学的调整呼吸的方式，横膈膜的烧灼感也逐渐褪去了。  
然后白宇看到了另一个世界。  
十米之下的世界原来是这样的，原来他早就来到，只是慌乱着没有用心去看。  
斑斓汹涌的鱼群在左右穿梭，它们不像他，面对他这个闯入者没有丝毫慌乱，有一种天然的包容大气。  
有一只海兔停留在他肩膀，白宇惊喜地去找朱一龙的视线，正撞入他专注的视线。  
他们越过海水和鱼群对视，面镜下朱一龙笑弯了眼睛。  
白宇突然好想吻他。


	2. Chapter 2

刚点亮新技能的白宇像个好奇宝宝，恨不得全天都缠着教练下水。所幸朱一龙没有跟他一起疯，白宇这一看就缺乏锻炼的身板，兴奋劲过去之后晚上且有得受呢。  
白宇就这么湿着瘫在礁石上，晒干自己，视线在朱一龙白得发光的背上滑来滑去。  
“你最长可以多久？”  
白宇发誓他在问的时候根本没有第二种意思，话都出口了才反应过来，整个人都不好了。  
朱一龙舒展脊背的动作微微顿了顿，从白宇的角度看过去刚好能看见他的耳朵背面，覆盖着一层细小的绒毛，看上去软软的，皮肤底下透出浅薄的粉来。  
“半小时。”  
白宇怀疑自己幻听，朱一龙迎视他的眼光乍看之下和礁下的海水一样平静，但水面之下按捺住的，是难以观察到的暗涌。朱一龙长得太好看了，下垂的眼尾让他整张脸纯情又无辜，仿佛刚才接荤话的人不是他一样。  
白宇撒着娇说起不来，朱一龙把手递过去，白宇本打算逗逗他，手上猛地发力，却不成想对方手劲有这么大，白宇拽了半天他都纹丝不动。手被握着也抽不回去，白宇有点懵逼了，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。  
朱一龙就着这姿势，倾身给了他一个吻。  
时间静止了。漂亮的眉眼和柔软的嘴唇不知哪一样给白宇的冲击更大，滑进嘴里的舌头带着咸味。白宇终于反应过来，双手绕上对方裸露的肩背，舌头迎上开始热情地回应。  
两分钟还是五分钟，白宇没有概念，接吻时的时间流速是不同的。唇分时他听到周围起哄的口哨声，才知道害臊，两个耳朵都红起来。  
朱一龙的手指轻轻地拨弄了两下他的耳朵。  
说不清是谁先笑起来，他们面对面的，笑成两个开心的傻瓜。

朱一龙从来没觉得回家的这段路有这么漫长。此时此刻他毫不关心天气和沿途的风景，身边的白宇自以为隐蔽地偷偷看他，他只想把这人压进床垫里。  
只有小指头泄露太多情绪，勾缠在一起。  
刚一进到家门有人就迫不及待地抱上来要亲，好像两团易燃易爆的危险品。  
好不容易跌跌撞撞摸上二楼，白宇的手从他背心底下伸入，在线条流畅的背上毫无章法地一通乱摸。朱一龙也不遑多让，嫌他衣服碍事，直接上推卷到下巴。白宇被按在墙上舔胸，感官过于刺激，差点被他直接舔射。  
两腿之间楔进一具火烫的肉体，朱一龙像是要把他自己挤进来似的。白宇的皮肤尝起来带着微微的咸，不知是海水还是汗水，总之让朱一龙情欲贲张。  
可能是身处异国他乡，陌生的环境陌生的人，更刺激，白宇的舌头都亲麻了，还含着朱一龙的嘴唇不肯放，死命的撩。  
“我先洗澡……”白宇含着他的下唇呢喃，还挺着胯故意去蹭对方下身。朱一龙搂着他的腰不撒手，嘴唇黏住了一样，挨挨蹭蹭把人推进浴室。  
兜头淋下的冷水让白宇更往他怀里缩了缩，像拒绝洗澡的猫咪。潮湿的短裤紧贴着大腿，起不到半分遮挡作用，反而让裤裆处的凸起显得更加夸张。  
在岛上一周，白宇已经把自己晒深了两个色度，水珠从他蜂蜜色的皮肤滚落看上去十分可口。朱一龙从脖子开始舔起，竟尝出了蜜糖的甜味。  
衣物软趴趴地甩在脚边无人理会，全副注意力都放在了眼前的赤裸肉体上。白宇从没想过有朝一日这种色情片情节也会在自己身上上演，朱一龙用手在他身上画圈涂抹，与其说是在打肥皂，不如说是在到处点火。隔着一层滑腻腻的肥皂泡拨弄他的乳头，直到它在手中变硬立起，白宇不甘示弱，满手的肥皂泡，就去抓他胯间直挺挺的那根。  
穿泳裤的时候他就注意到朱一龙的尺寸，暗自肖想过底下的光景，此时彻底解放束缚，又是半勃的状态，更是体量可观，长度直径和硬度都太出色，比起porn star毫不逊色。  
他们站在淋浴房的四面玻璃间互相涂抹肥皂，用各种不体面的方式，如果被人看到，可能会报警把他们抓起来。怀中的白宇滑不溜丢的像条鱼，朱一龙圈着他细腰，让他重心前倾靠着自己，就着肥皂水，他的中指很轻松地就滑入后门，插入了一个指节。  
白宇本能地紧缩了一下，呼吸都乱了，朱一龙给他一个安抚性的亲吻，开始试探性地在里面转动手指。白宇的反应可爱到他想立刻操死他——手臂攀着他好像把他当成了唯一的依靠，把腿张得更开一些，撅高屁股，乖乖地对着他打开自己。  
被他用手指操了一会儿，白宇已十分动情了，腿发软往下坠。朱一龙捞着他的腰，舔舔他的嘴唇，白宇伸出舌头，像只猫那样回舔他。他们抱着，滑滑的几乎抱不住，倒是互相蹭了一身肥皂，亲昵又色情。  
朱一龙开了花洒，对着彼此身体一顿冲，把碍事的泡沫冲走。他索性让白宇靠玻璃上，自己半跪半蹲下去，含住了他的阴茎。它尝起来是肥皂味的，只有顶端小孔不断渗出的水充满了白宇的味道，这味道让他硬得爆炸。  
为了之后更顺利，本来不该让白宇先射的，可是朱一龙发现操纵他沉迷欲望的样子太可爱了，让人想要捧着全世界最好的东西到他面前。于是他更快更深地吞吐，看着白宇爽到开始拧自己的乳头，大腿肌肉群都颤抖起来，嘴里甜腻腻地叫着他的名字，叫他哥哥。  
白宇射了他一嘴，歉意又害羞地朝他伸手要抱。朱一龙抱上去，勃起的阴茎顶住他缺少脂肪的腹部，下体微卷的毛发挨挨蹭蹭的。  
他让白宇转身扶着台盆，白宇的腿又长又直，圆圆的屁股很翘。朱一龙从他后脖子开始吻，白宇的后背像一幅千里江山图，经过高耸的蝴蝶骨，最后陷入最深的谷地。  
白宇从镜子中看到自己爆红的脸，这是他第一次被人rimming，和被插入完全不同的体验，主要是心理上的障碍。显然他是这里唯一感到害羞的，做着这事的人完全没有包袱，先是在肛周巡礼似的舔了一圈，菊花和他的主人一样羞涩得缩起来。朱一龙没有急着去破开它，转而舔弄会阴，介于肛门和蛋蛋之间那一小块皮肤被他反复舔过，高挺的鼻子陷在深缝之中，鼻尖顶着穴口蹭蹭。白宇羞得整个人都红透了，只想朱一龙快点操他。  
舌头终于顶开肌肉环顶了进来，白宇刚洗过澡又被他搞出一身汗。舌头有别于手指和阴茎，明明只能进到入口处一点点，快感却分毫不减。  
白宇的敏感程度让朱一龙有些意外，他怀疑再下去就要把人直接舔射了，于是停止。他站到白宇背后，扶正阴茎抵住穴口，没有迟疑地推入。  
有一瞬间白宇的呼吸是停滞的，他简直不敢相信自己能容纳这么粗大的东西，最可怕的是它还在不间断地往里顶，好像永远不会到底似的。  
朱一龙掐住他的腰，不让他往回缩。有汗液滴落在后背，白宇不怎么敢动，他感觉自己像串在铁签子上的肉，就等着架上火烤了。  
之前的进入还算顺利，大约在进到12公分时有明显的阻滞感，这时他才进到一半，朱一龙没有急着再往里顶，白宇紧缩的肛口让他爽到无法思考。他就这样操了几十下，感觉白宇渐渐放松下来，开始给出回应，配合他摆动腰臀，最直观的是重新硬了起来。  
朱一龙感觉时候差不多了，不再控制进入的深度，开始更放肆地往深处顶，每一下都比之前一下操得更深。早就过了最外段的直肠，肯定已经抵达结肠部分了。  
“太深了……龙哥，太深了。”再下去肠子是不是会被捅穿，白宇有点怕了。  
朱一龙掰开他的屁股，最后操了一下，整根都进去了。这时候即便不动，他也快射精了，阴茎被肛口和结肠口同时绞紧，快感从尾椎直通大脑，爽得他头皮发麻。  
白宇感觉有一只手握着他，把他带到两人紧密相连的部位，他的手摸到朱一龙的毛发，摸到紧贴着自己屁股的他的两颗睾丸。朱一龙的屌很大，绝对超过二十公分，居然被他整根吃下了，白宇觉得自己简直是个英雄，非常值得一个亲亲。  
在白宇反手要抱的时候朱一龙就准确领会了他的意图，上半身赶紧贴过去，互相捕捉到对方的嘴唇，接了一个湿湿的吻。  
朱一龙又画着圈小幅度地操了他一会儿，察觉到甬道变得更湿滑，大概是又分泌出一些肠液。白宇还硬着，看表情也不大难受，还是有点舒服。  
朱一龙替他打出来，第二次射精感觉更绵长，白宇哼哼唧唧的。朱一龙叼着他肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，高频率小幅度地抽顶，“你还没问我最深可以到多少……”  
“常重下潜121米，Hans第一天就告诉过我了……”白宇已经快被他操昏过去，下意识地应答。  
“不对。”朱一龙鼻息粗重，射精的感觉强烈，“你有多深，我就能到多深。”说完这句，他操到最深处，静止不动，白宇知道他射了。


	3. Chapter 3

白宇迷迷糊糊醒来，朱一龙迎着沙岛的第一缕晨光对他笑。  
好美。  
这就是他能想到的最棒的假日时光，足以入选人生十大美景。  
“神啊，是你赐给我的神仙哥哥吗？”白宇被自己灵光一现冒出的天才想法笑成一团。  
朱一龙掀掉被子，露出底下一丝不挂的白宇，身条修长，单腿自然曲着，阴茎软软地垂在一边。圆圆的指尖滑过皮肤，白宇发出嘻嘻嘻的笑声，怕痒得缩起来。朱一龙看到他弯成两条线的眼睛，忍不住舔上去。  
学潜水的进度就没这么快了，大量的时间都被他们花在了亲吻上，只要是没人的场合，对视的结果往往就是亲到一块儿去。朱一龙从来没觉得自己有这么沉迷接吻这项活动，可是白宇的嘴唇看上去那么好亲，小熊软糖一样的质地，他很难说服自己从上面离开。  
他们每天都做爱，有时在白天，有时晚上。白宇感觉他俩就像是发情期的动物一样，性欲旺盛得快要爆炸，恨不得分分秒秒黏在一起。

耳压平衡算是白宇碰到的第一道难关，这也不算稀奇，学习法兰佐基本上是每个自由潜水的初学者的一道坎，谁都在这上面翻过车。只有做好这个，才能探索更深的水下世界。  
白宇试了好久，始终找不到他说的那种感觉。他像条失去梦想的咸鱼，瘫在沙滩上，气呼呼地抠沙子，朱一龙在一旁忍不住看笑了。白宇拿沙子扬他，两个大男人像傻子一样打闹。  
“抬舌根。”朱一龙捏着白宇的下巴，指导他动作要领。这姿态颇为暧昧，像一个吻的先兆。  
白宇舌头动来动去，不得其法。朱一龙的两根手指顶开他肉感的唇瓣，探进嘴里，在柔软的舌侧滑过，摸到舌根，“这里的肌肉，要用力。”  
那条舌头动了动，迅速缠上来，绕着手指搅动。白宇眼神逐渐挑逗，教学还是调情，反正不那么正经。两根手指夹住那条乱动的软肉，舌尖在手指间微微颤动，朱一龙缩减了最后的距离，舔了舔它，舌头顺势滑进白宇嘴里。他们都没有闭眼，从彼此眼中看到自己在笑。  
嘴唇亲昵地蹭擦，舌头才是重点，白宇感觉到他伸入自己舌头底下。如果全世界所有的潜水教练都采用这种教学模式，那么协会每年要被无数性骚扰的投诉淹没了。对此白宇的态度是，抬起双臂抱住他的教练先生，以便他能更好地骚扰自己。  
除了潜水之外的时间，他们会在岛上的任何地方约会。  
白宇很皮，喜欢搞突然袭击，突然踢沙子扬他一身，从后面突然跳到他背上。朱一龙认识不少种类的贝，白宇总是听得很入迷。

对于滨海城市来说，天气预报的作用微乎其微，海上风暴说来就来，沙滩上的人呼啦一下散得一个都不剩。  
白宇拉着朱一龙也在跑，第一个雨点落到身上的时候，他们找到了一处不算宽敞的廊檐。白宇先躲进去，再扯住衣领将他拉近。  
暴雨泻下，天与地之间黏连着一道巨型水幕，带着咸味的水汽升腾。如果不去细看，根本不会发现街边小小的避难处下，挤着两个人，紧紧贴在一块儿。白宇觉得此时此刻自己正在海中央，相去尘世甚远，上不着天，下不着地，岸也见不着了，怀抱中这人就是他的天，他的地，他的岸。他一动念，就已经和朱一龙过了一辈子。  
时间会有尽头，而刚才那一刹那，在白宇的思想里，他们已经永恒。  
暴雨天气是没法出门的，白宇百无聊赖，坐着看屋檐底下挂下的雨丝。  
琴声断断续续，拨弦的手漫不经心，实在是因为背后某个太过黏人的因素。  
“哥哥呀……”  
睡过的人就是不一样，白宇像吸了猫薄荷，浪得飞起，趴在朱一龙背上，勾着他脖子，  
亲吻他裸露的背肌。他的大臂和胸背肌肉厚实，很有弹性，裹在潜水服里时就能看出漂亮的形状。白宇垂涎已久，像个色狼似的在他胸上摸来摸去，偶尔拨弄乳头。  
琴声终止，比起拨动琴弦，朱一龙的手现在有更要紧的用途，比起放在吉他上，他更想放在白宇的身上。  
他就是这样做的。白宇像某种淫乱的乐器，在他的用心弹奏下，发出撩人色欲的声音。  
他们就在半敞开式的一楼做爱，岛民没有锁门的习惯，随时都可能有人进来。  
白宇的腿盘在他腰后，朱一龙两手抄着他大腿底下托住两瓣屁股，边走边操。白宇被他顶得舒服，想叫，黏着的嘴唇又舍不得分开。  
房子背面临海，海面上狂风骤雨，看不清任何东西。白宇手肘撑着窗台，呻吟都被雨声盖没，每一口呼吸到的都是户外潮湿的水汽，整个人都吸饱了水分泡软了，对于内陆来的白宇来说是极其稀有的体验。  
私人教练过于专业，白宇怀疑他有另外用来呼吸的鳃，否则为何每次吻到呼吸困难眼冒金星的人都是他。  
一吻结束白宇像重获新生般大口呼吸，嘴唇又红又肿，朱一龙还不打算放过他，留恋地舔舔两片色情的软肉，“肺活量还需提高。”  
教练吻技过人，床技更优秀，高频率地震动，每一下都蹭过前列腺。白宇被他操得不成样子，又喘又叫，声音都变了，眼角泌出水来，大腿张开合拢又张开，抽搐不止，前面碰都没碰一下，直接就给操射了。  
雨过天晴，刚才还是一副天要塌下来的样子，这会儿又是晴空万里了。  
白宇懒洋洋地趴着看窗外，手脚虚软。窗子外面是粼粼海面，风平浪静，仿佛和一刻钟前的可怖景观不是同一片海域。海浪声一波一波推近又远去，每一个沙岛的夜晚，白宇都能听见它。朱一龙覆在他身上，亲吻他的颈背。  
“oh my……”推门见裸男的Hans捂着眼睛尖叫一声，飞快地跑上楼去，还踹倒了椅子。  
白宇张了张嘴，回头与朱一龙对视一眼，又亲到一块儿去。  
“我想他应该暂时不会下来了……”

晚些时候大家装作白天无事发生，Hans告诉他们晚上酒吧有派对，白宇欣然同往。朱一龙本来对这种场合没多大兴趣，白宇摇着他手求他作陪，他答应了。  
他们到时更是热闹的时候，白宇喝了一支酒，跑去海边和一群小孩儿一起玩起了焰火。  
朱一龙漫无目的地把玩着玻璃杯，目光下意识地追随那个火光背后的瘦长身影。突然快门声响，Hans低头看了一眼手机屏幕上刚偷拍到的东方男人，脸上露出难以置信的表情：“天哪，龙，我没想到……”  
朱一龙随口问：“什么？”  
“你爱他。”Hans笑了，“爱情无法隐藏。”  
对他的话朱一龙不置可否。远处有几个人高声招呼Hans，他应声而去。不一会儿朱一龙兜里一震，掏出来一看，Hans传来了刚刚偷拍的图。朱一龙甚至不知道自己能够做出这样的表情，这样……柔情？  
——所以，你打算告诉他吗？  
朱一龙喝掉杯底最后一口威士忌，敲下两个字母发送，拍拍裤子，朝沙滩走去。  
白宇远远地看见他，张开手臂朝他疯跑过来，朱一龙笑了，也朝他张开了手臂。白宇今天格外兴奋，整个人都挂他身上 ，朱一龙就像白天做爱时那样，托着他的屁股。白宇歪着脑袋枕在他肩上，手从宽大的T恤袖子里伸进去，一直从手臂摸到后背。他们接吻，嘴唇黏住了似的。  
音乐氛围逐渐转向温柔，各种语言的情歌有一句没一句地传入他们的耳朵，耳朵里更响的是海潮声。  
朱一龙已经被他舔得很硬，深红发亮竖得笔直，白宇叉开腿，自上而下慢慢地吃进去。白宇的膝盖接触到沙子，微微下陷，朱一龙扶着他的腰，让他自行掌握深浅和节奏。  
这种亲密的摩擦同时取悦了双方，风、浪、沙，你和我，一切都是温和的，一切都那么刚刚好。

这样的好日子，过于梦幻，那么需知它一定是限时限量的。  
对于这座小岛而言，白宇无疑只是个过客。悠长假日，总有结束的时候，登机牌上越来越临近的日期、工作日程，都在提醒白宇，他的假期要结束了。  
朱一龙很好，他们在一起很快乐，可是似乎这份快乐是地区限定的。白宇不属于这里，而朱一龙属于岛，不属于他。  
你相信一见钟情吗？  
白宇突然害怕起来，如果朱一龙就是他的亿万分之一，而他明天就要离开这里，今天起床时他们还睡成四肢交缠的样子，明天之后，往后余生，他还有机会再次见到这个人吗？很大概率，朱一龙这个人会和这座岛一起，变成一段充斥着梦境般瑰丽色彩的回忆。或者是几十年后，街头相遇，彼此都已苍老得互相认不出来，因为对方还停留在记忆中的年华，鲜活如初。  
白宇恐惧别离，非常不擅长告别，而朱一龙温柔体贴，什么都没有说，就好像不知道这件事一样。甚至在这种细节上，他们都是合拍的，默契得令人心碎。  
白宇走了，仿佛从未来过。海浪日复一日地翻涌，推动岸边的沙子起起落落，湮灭掉所有旅人的足迹。人的能量在自然面前，不值一提。

归程中白宇情绪一直还好，比较平静。到家的第一个晚上他的心情开始低落，看着手机上不在服务区的提示，不知道出于什么心理，他还是迟迟不肯把卡换掉，好像这样做就能将假期多延长个一时半刻似的。可谁都知道，时间已到，魔法已经失效了。  
他在这个过于孤独夜晚打开了朱一龙的ins，最新一条更新于他离开沙岛后5个小时，那是一张很暗的图，只隐隐约约有一些光斑，怎么看都像是一张照坏的相片，白宇却一眼就看懂了。  
那是一个问题的答案。  
瘫在岸上的白宇像刚跑完一场马拉松，上气不接下气，朱一龙颠倒着看他潮红的脸。白宇只下到30多米，对于一个初学者来说已是不错的记录。他问朱一龙：“水下100米有什么？”  
朱一龙想了很久，说：“平静。”  
所以，他找到平静了吗？

不管内心平静与否，表象总是平静的，这样人们才能活下去。  
生活回到了正轨上，按部就班地每天开车上班，开车下班，今天晚上就知道明天中午吃什么，加班，再加班。相亲，约会，看电影，谈论剧情，吃饭，喝咖啡。  
白宇以为这就是他的生活，这就是他的人生，一直都是这样以为的。  
可是白宇发觉他变了，变得贪心了。他知道自己怎么了，他的一部分丢掉了，丢在地中海的那个岛屿了。  
他像个糟糕的棋手，落子前反复犹豫，落子本该无悔，可是他现在满脑子都是那一步，他有种强烈的感觉自己走错了。他错过了，他的一期一会。  
有一次他几乎都要拨通那个国际长途，还是在最后一秒挂断了。这是要做什么呢？我能抛下过去所有的人生，去到他身边吗？白宇反复拷问着自己，两种极端的声音交替扮演主角。  
平静的三个月过去了，同事都没有任何察觉，白宇已经要在平静中灭亡。  
夜幕降临，白宇和许许多多上班族一起走出写字楼。每个人都面目模糊，每个人对这个城市来说都无关紧要。  
对于一个人来说，白宇绝不是无关紧要。  
那个人就这样猝不及防地出现在他眼前，在这个现代化的钢筋水泥丛林里，高耸的摩天楼下。不应该这样的，他的背后应该是蓝天大海，他应该坐在沙滩上笑得很迷人。此时出现的他是那么的虚幻，却又是唯一的真实。  
第一秒钟白宇怀疑是自己思念成疾出现幻觉。  
第二秒钟白宇想哭。  
第三秒钟白宇和朱一龙一齐笑了。

过去的三个月那种心脏的失重感终于消失了，白宇躺在朱一龙的怀里，像是终于着陆的鸟类。  
手机响了一声，白宇划开屏幕，竟是Hans发来了消息，却似乎晚了点。  
白宇举起手机给朱一龙看，他看了一眼，把手机从他手中抽走，翻身继续今晚第二轮。  
搁在床头的手机屏幕上，是焰火映衬下朱一龙的侧脸。  
——他来找你了。  
现在他已经不需要从这个角度去看白宇了。  
——我已经找到了。


End file.
